Crawford Starrick
|hobby = Playing the piano Drinking tea |goals = Secretly Control London under the Templar Banner (succeeded; later failed). Acquire the Shroud of Eden and use its powers (succeeded briefly; later failed). Kill Jacob and Evie Frye (failed). Use the Shroud's power to murder the Heads of London's Church and State (failed) Rule the world (failed). |crimes = Attempted omnipotence Murder (both attempted and successful) Gangwar Black marketing Torture Attempted genocide Attempted usurpation the extent of authority of London |type of villain = Power-Hungry Extremist}} Crawford Starrick is the main antagonist in the videogame Assassins Creed: Syndicate. and the Bigger Bad in Jack the Ripper: DLC. He is the Grand Master of the British Rite of the Templar Order who controls London, controlling every level of his infrastructure through seven henchmen. To prevent the city from staying in the templars hands, Jacob and Evie make it their goal to destroy Starricks empire and end his life. He was voiced by Kris Holden-Ried. Biography Crawford Starrick is the main antagonist in the video game "Assassins Creed: Syndicate". He is the templar who controls London, controlling every level of her infrastructure through seven henchmen. To prevent the city from staying in the templars hands, Jacob and Evie make it their goal to destroy Starricks empire and end his life. In-Game Crawford first appears in Sequence 5, after you kill John Elliotson and the destroy the manufacture of Starrick's soothing syrup. While his henchmen are deeply concerned about the Fryes' actions, Starrick remains calm, even refrencing the melticulous process his Indian Tea was delivered to him. Powers and Skills *'Vast Resources': He had a vast business empire, with near-limitless fundings at his will. He is a master of manipulation, being able to carry out many incidents in London, while sitting on his chair. All of these events were carried out by Templar Minions working for him. *'Charismatic Leadership': He was a master criminal and a master leader, who could possibly envision a better future. He has shown remarkable militia tactical skills, while controlling his army of Templars and Blighters as well as the ability to use his charm to manipulate people to his will. *'High Intelligence': He can even use threats to bend people to his will, such as when he was "dancing" with Evie Frye in the Palace Ball. He has also shown himself to be remarkable in academics, business management, playing musical instruments and even doing the Waltz. *'Martial Artist': He has always been an expert in hand-to-hand combat and athletics as well as marksmanship. He was even capable of going toe-to-toe with Sir Jacob Frye, an advanced martial artist, in a one on one hand-to-hand combat, before overpowering Jacob with his enhanced strength. *'Escape Artist': He was able to instantly escape from Evie Frye at the Palace Ball, without her even noticing him leave. *'Shroud of Eden': Upon donning the shroud he gained a set of supernatural powers; such as **'Enhanced Strength': His physical strength was increased dramatically, allowing him to overpower Jacob, Evie and Henry with some difficulty. He even overpowered Jacob's brute physical strength with almost no effort at all. **'Enhanced Healing': He was capable of instantaneously healing all of his injuries. He was capable of instantly healing large slashes and fatal wounds, with even the stains of blood disappearing. **'Extend Lifespan': Evie Frye has stated that those who donned the Shroud of Eden do not continue to age, rendering them biological immortal via in a constant state of self-healing. **'Vitality Siphoning': He was capable of siphoning the vitality of any living beings. This was seen when he tried to kill the Frye twins this way. This possibly further enhances the power of the Shroud of Eden he is wielding. Gallery Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Mission 4 A Night to Remember - Sequence 9 100% Sync Trivia * Starrick is notably the latest Assassin's Creed villain to be the definitive main antagonist of his respective game, as Origins features a Duumvirate (between Flavius Metellus and Lucius Septimius) and Odyssey features an Ensemble. Navigation de:Crawford Starrick Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Perverts Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Businessmen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Category:Hegemony Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anti-Villain